


Sakusa Doesn’t Need Friends, But They Don’t Care

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Akaashi - Freeform, Sakukomo are Not cousins, Sakusa realizes he’s has friends, Team as Family, The boys just want to make sure Sakusa is okay, Watari is the love of my life, Written before 394, atsumu is the second love of my life, mentioned Tobio, pressure sensitivity, slight description of touch sensitivity, therefore they will be each other’s loves, touch sensitivity, you can tear this rare pair from my dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn't have "friends". There are four groups of people in his life. He has Komori, people he plays volleyball with, people he knows through volleyball, and everyone else.What he hasn't been counting on is being locked in a perpetual game of single braincell hot potato with three of his teammates. For Miya, Bokuto, and Hinata, they're pretty sure that makes them friends. And tonight? Sorry Sakusa, mom said it's their turn with the braincell, and it's being used to hatch a diabolical plan... to make Sakusa feel better with the power of friendship, obviously.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Watari Shinji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 239
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	Sakusa Doesn’t Need Friends, But They Don’t Care

**Author's Note:**

> There is a minor scene of A description of Sakusa’s sensitivity to touch so be warned. It is very quick and you can skip to “captain voice” to avoid it. Sakusa’s reactions and the things necessary to calm down are based on my own history with sensory overload and anxiety and shouldn’t be held as a way for everyone to help their friends. If your friend suffers from sensory overload, particularly touch please ask them what to do before they have a breakdown so you know ahead of time. It’s a very embarrassing moment not to mention can be painful or terrifying. I don’t go into vivid descriptions beyond explaining in the beginning that Sakusa’s skin is causing sensory overload, so don’t worry about that. This is a fic for friendship helping one relax and feel safe which is what we all need in our lives.

Sakusa felt his anxiety skyrocket the moment Bokuto brushed against him in the locker room. It wasn’t on purpose, it was barely even noticeable. Yet his skin  _ crawled _ , spine cracking and shuddering like the old myth of someone walking over your grave.

He gasped against his will, shoulders pinching as he tried to force the air back out through his nose. His fingers twitched and spasmed and he stepped further away, ignoring the harsh pain of hitting the locker. He bared his teeth when the other man turned at the noise, feeling his chest tighten.

“Don’t touch me.” For once he hadn’t meant to snap, but it escaped him anyways. Bokuto blinked at him curiously, not having even realized he’d touched him. His streaked gray and black hair seemed to wilt but he smiled softly at him.

“Sorry Sakusa.” Bokuto apologized and turmoil growled in Sakusa’s stomach. Bokuto wasn’t an asshole and he probably didn’t even realize he was too close sometimes, but… The way his skin twisted kept him from apologizing, tugging at his mind and keeping him from thinking about anything else.

“Hey, Tsumtsum, c’mere.” Bokuto bounced towards the setter, quickly wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. The blonde struggled but he couldn’t do anything against the larger man as he started to whisper in his ear. After a moment Atsumu finally relaxed, peering over at Sakusa for a moment before he twisted and grabbed Hinata as he jogged by.

They wouldn’t harass him about it right? They knew how he was, especially on bad days- Wait, why did he even care how they acted? 

_ It’s because you like them. Kiyoomi-kun has friends~ _ Sakusa scowled at the cheerful voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Komori.

He did  _ not _ have friends. He had  _ a _ friend. He had a Komori and that was all he needed.

_ You bought Atsumu a birthday gift, without me asking. _ His inner-Komori reminded him.  _ You took Bokuto out for dinner and actually let Hinata into our house _ .

In his defense it had been raining and Sakusa still had things to do and didn’t want to deal with a sick teammate, not because he felt bad leaving him in the rain… Okay. So maybe he had felt a  _ little _ bad leaving the orange man outside. It didn’t mean he had friends it just meant he wasn’t an asshole.

He shoved the inner-Komori away as he started to think of other things he’d done recently that he hadn’t before. That didn’t change that he was not friends with these people and his skin still felt like it was covered in a thousand ants.

He barely made it to the showers before he was stripping his clothes and stepping into a harsh stream of boiling water. He couldn’t remember if his clothes had actually landed on the bench or not, but he was too relieved by the water pressure killing the crawling of his skin to care.

He slipped out of the shower half an hour later, skin smarting from harsh scrubbing and heated water but he was  _ clean _ . He glanced around for his training clothes only to find them neatly folded in a plastic bag and placed beside his locker. He glanced around, noting the only remaining members of his team. The three idiots. Bokuto, Atsumu, Hinata.

_ I remember you trying to arm wrestle Barnes last week over a meatbun. All  _ four _ of you share a brain cell. _ Inner-Komori hummed and Sakusa told it to shut up.

“Hey! Omi-kun.” Atsumu purred, arm wrapped around Hinata’s neck and leaning his weight on the excitable kid, ignoring Sakusa’s glare at the nickname. “Call Motoya-kun and see if he’s here. It’s raining cats and dogs out there and traffic is hella backed up man.”

Sakusa shuddered at the idea of walking out into the rain. Just thinking about the way the clothes would cling to him made him nauseous, sticking and becoming tighter and tighter. Holding itself against his skin until he couldn’t breathe, trapping him-

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu called again, voice pitched in what Hinata called his captain voice. Deep and made to travel across a loud gym, it made Sakusa jump but cleared his mind enough he could open his locker and pull out his clean clothes.

He tugged on his shirt, before snagging his phone and dialing Komori. It only rang twice, in time with Sakusa’s still calming heartbeat. He shoved his curly black hair out of his face, grateful that it dried quickly.

“Kiyoomi!” Komori chirped into the phone, sounding a thousand times more alive than Sakusa himself felt. “Babe, I’m sorry but I am trapped in traffic, it’s going to be atleast another hour before I can get to you.”

Sakusa grunted into the microphone, pulling up his boxers and pants. They scraped against his skin and he wondered if he’d get in trouble for sitting around naked for an hour. Probably.

“Yeah… Okay whatever, just get here when you can.” Sakusa said shortly, biting his tongue at the harsh tone. Komori didn’t take offense to it though, knowing him for far too long.

“How bad is it?” Komori asked after a moment, voice soft, gentle. If Sakusa closed his eyes he could imagine him right next to him, careful not to touch but close enough to give comfort.

“A six?... maybe a four if I remembered to pack my other workout shirt.”

“Left pocket of your gym bag, folded up for you love.”

Sakusa dug through the bag, feeling some relief as he pulled out the tighter shirt. He moved to tug his looser one off when he heard a footstep and then his name. Atsumu was a few feet away but his hand was held out.

“Can I talk to Motoya-kun? Just for a sec.” Atsumu said and Sakusa debated on telling him to go away.

“Is that Atsumu-kun? Pass me over while you change!” Komori chirped in his ear and Sakusa sighed but held the phone out, neatly dropping it into Atsumu’s palm. Atsumu bounced away, happily chirping nonsense into Komori’s ear as Sakusa stripped off his shirt.

He zoned out as he pulled the other on, careful not to trap himself or his mind would panic. It slid on slowly, tight against his skin and dragging slightly before he finally got it in place. Without long sleeves it wouldn’t trap his arms and the constant pressure would soothe his skin compared to the dragging feeling of loose clothing.

He made a mental note to buy Komori his favorite pastry on the way home… Unless he was doing something stupid with the over excited blonde and red-head in the corner. Bokuto held up two thumbs up when Sakusa glanced at them accusingly and Sakusa had a bad feeling he was about to be dragged into something stupid that he would regret.

_ Or be grateful for _ . Inner-Komori hummed and Sakusa told him to shut up.

Atsumu bounced over a minute later, holding the phone out carefully for Sakusa to snag. He held it up to his ear after wiping off the screen on his other shirt, stuffing it in the bag as he pinned the phone between his head and shoulder.

“No.”

“Kiyoomi-kun! You didn’t even hear what I have to say you meanie.” Komori said cheerfully which meant Sakusa was about to be harassed into obeying. No matter what anyone said, Komori was the biggest shit Sakusa knew and the happier he was the more Sakusa was screwed.

“I don’t want to hear it, I don’t like you anymore. I’m breaking up with you.”

“Uhuh, sure love. Anyways, Atsumu-kun was already going to bring Kotaro-kun and Sho-kun to his house for dinner. Why don’t you go with them so you’re not trapped at the gym? Besides, if I can get off on this next exit I’ll be able to get to Atsumu-kun’s house a lot faster then trying to get to the gym and back out. Traffic is heading away from his house not towards it. If you still feel bad then it’s no problem Kiyoomi-kun, but I don’t want you sitting all alone and depressed in the locker rooms waiting for me.”

“I am not depressed.” Sakusa said blandly, ignoring the snicker on the other end of the line. Just because his boyfriend was cute did  _ not _ mean he got to say stuff like this-

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t feel a lot worse trapped in a small room, unable to communicate or play games or be distracted?” Well. He might have a small point.

“I don’t like them.” Sakusa said instead, looking over at the trio. They all gave him a thumbs up and Sakusa resisted the urge to flick them off in return. Hinata didn’t deserve it and it would make him upset….

Okay maybe he did like one of them. Hinata was special though. Like a pocket sized Komori, that’s all that mattered.

“You’re so full of shit.” Komori snorted.

“Motoya!” Sakusa admonished but it did nothing against the laughter coming through the phone. “Why do you do this to me?”

“I’m also your PR manager, and this will be great for photos to send to the old team. Go on, decide. You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, ever.”

Sakusa glared the locker then over at the dogs- teammates.

“Whose… car are we going in?” He finally forced out and Bokuto clapped his hands together excitedly, and Sakusa felt regret flood through him.

“Mine! It’s got the big seats and also Tsum-tsum broke his car.” Bokuto said happily, ignoring the wrathful setter behind him. Sakusa had to admit defeat, Bokuto's car did have huge seats so he wouldn’t have to worry about touching anyone and despite his obnoxious personality his driving was probably the safest.

“ _ ‘Samu _ broke my car. I haven’t even seen my car in like three months because of him. I’ve had to walk with peasants!” Atsumu complained, ruffling Hinata’s head and kicking Bokuto in the knee in one move.

“... I’ll be at Miya’s house.” Sakusa drawled into the phone. His lips twitched up into a small smile as Komori chuckled softly, voice warm and soft in his ear.

“I’ll go as fast as I can. I love you, Kiyoomi.” Komori murmured and Sakusa felt like he’d slipped from a four to a two instantly as his body relaxed.

“I love you too, Motoya. I will see you soon.”

He turned off the phone a moment later, turning and grabbing his bag as his locker shut. He pulled it onto his shoulder, glaring at the smiling group. 

“Bro, you know you don’t have to go right?” Atsumu hummed, not even looking at him as he ruffled Hinata’s hair. “You can stay here.”

Sakusa looked around the locker room. It was cold and not properly lit, his phone was only at thirteen percent, and the sound of rain was already starting to thrum out a rhythm that Sakusa knew would set his nerves on fire. If he didn’t break into a panic attack at the idea of feeling the rain on his skin and clothes. He’d much rather suffer their existence than a room made to drive him insane.

“Just don’t get me wet.” Was all he said, and they grinned wider and stepped aside to let him through.

Bokuto led the way to the underground parking lot, careful to not bump into Sakusa, while Hinata and Atsumu brought up the back. They were arguing playfully about some ‘Kodzuken’ and a charity game play Hinata wanted Atsumu to help out with. Which wouldn’t happen because everyone knew Atsumu sucked at every video game ever created. He’d even lost at Sims on creative and Sakusa still wasn’t sure how.

“Alright! This is my baby! Sakusa in the front buddy, you two in the back… next to the windows I am  _ not _ pulling over so you two better not start kicking each other.” Bokuto said, the glare on his face only lasting a millisecond before his goofy grin was back in place and he clapped Atsumu on the shoulder before unlocking the car and sliding in.

“Who let Bokuto-san have the braincell? I thought Atsumu-kun claimed it.” Hinata said innocently, eyes blinking up at the pursed lips and scowl on Atsumu’s face. Perhaps Hinata really  _ was  _ a miniature Komori.

“I hate this family.” Atsumu muttered, climbing in his own side.

Sakusa opened his door, wondering if there would be a point to wearing a facemask when he was already running low. Probably not. Still, he pulled one out and snapped it on, blinking when Bokuto pulled out a container of wipes.

“It’s already been wiped down because Keiji cleaned it last night, but feel free to go over it again,” Bokuto said and Sakusa felt touched. Perhaps they weren’t  _ complete _ idiots.

Sakusa slid into the car, tuning into the argument in the back seat as he wiped off the seatbelt and buckled in.

“Sakusa-san! Where is the Leaning Tower of Pisa?” Hinata finally snapped and Atsumu groaned, shaking his head. “Atsumu-san! I’ve left the country, I know what I’m talking about!”

“You went to  _ Brazil _ , that’s not Italy.” Atsumu countered. “But please, if you trust his opinion more than mine then go ahead. Answer Sakusa, where is the damn Leaning Tower of Pisa?”

“.... Rome?” Sakusa said after a minute of debating whether or not it was worth responding too. He heard Atsumu’s sharp intake of breath and knew his eye was twitching.

“I… that’s it. I’m jumping off a bridge.” Atsumu said softly, eyes raised to heaven as the car started to pull out into the rain. The thunderous noise made Sakusa jump but it was drowned out a moment later as Bokuto turned on his radio.

“Nah man, I’m pretty sure it’s in Vienna.” Bokuto said and Atsumu let out a small screech.

“Vienna is in  _ Austria _ .”

“Wha? Ohhh, the place with the Sydney Opera House right?”

“What? No! That’s  _ Australia! _ The Leaning Tower of Pisa is in  _ fucking Pisa _ .” Atsumu insisted but Hinata just shook his head looking thoughtful.

“No no, I think Sakusa-san’s right. It’s in Rome.”

“Bokuto, pull over, I’m walking into traffic.” Atsumu said, tugging on the handle as Bokuto happily locked the doors with a resounding click.

“No can do! Keiji says I shouldn’t feed into your self destructive habits.”

“And yet, you come to harass me every day.” Atsumu groaned, head hitting the back of the seat.

Sakusa leaned back into the leather, turning his head to look at Atsumu behind Bokuto. He waited until he caught the setter’s eyes then muttered.

“I can encourage your self destruction.”

“Nah, you’d enjoy that too much and it’s my job to keep you from ever having fun.” Atsumu said, not even a hint of concern in his voice and Sakusa wondered if he’d been around them for too long. They didn’t even care about his threats anymore.

Hinata’s head popped up in the corner of his eye, making Sakusa jump but Hinata didn’t move any closer. Instead his hand was crawling across the seat, sneaking towards the part of Atsumu’s shirt that had ridden up. Hinata smiled just as innocently as he had the day he joined them.

“Sakusa-san, how’s it like living with Komori-san? I mean, Tobio’s all the way in Tokyo so I’m used to living on my own now, I don’t think I could handle living with another person, I can barely do my own dishes. And you guys only get to see each other sometimes right?” Hinata said jovially and Sakusa gave him a look, was he really going to use him to distract Atsumu?

“Motoya enjoys the simplicity of laundry and mopping and I enjoy ensuring our dishes are clean. We work together…. But yes it is nice to have someone to go home too, or talk to on bad days. I miss him during the week but we get our days off together at home, which is a blessing. Something Atsumu could never understand.” Sakusa purred and Atsumu’s attention was instantly on him, eyes narrowed and completely distracted. Maybe Sakusa was playing along for the fun of it, but he still didn’t like these people.

“How would you know? For all you know I have a boyfriend waiting at home with a hot meal for me, and I’m not going to share it with any of you!”

“You don’t even know how to be polite to your own teammates, you rabid fox, much less treat someone as a partner.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you, ya blunt weasel! Unlike you, I know how to be romantic and sweet and-  _ Holy shit your hands are cold.” _ Atsumu squealed with laughter as Hinata’s hand dug into his side and up his shirt. Sakusa flinched back from the loud noise but snickered as Atsumu yelled for mercy, raising his foot up and kicking Hinata in an attempt to save himself.

“Atsumu stop kicking Hinata, if I get in a crash I will let Keiji rip you a new one.” Bokuto sighed, but Sakusa could see the grin on his face as he tried to hide his own laughter. His shoulders shook too hard to be anything else and Atsumu yowled at the betrayal.

“ _ Me? _ What about Shoyo-kun?”

“Shoyo hasn’t done anything wrong in his life.” Bokuto said evenly, ignoring that Hinata had managed to get both hands in Atsumu’s shirt now as the setter flailed.

Sakusa debated on pulling them apart before they did in fact get into an accident. As soon as the thought crossed his mind his hands curled towards his chest, already feeling grimy and he rubbed his thumb over his first finger trying to dispel the feeling.

It wasn’t that he thought they were dirty, they  _ could _ be but they usually took care of themselves. Unlike everyone else, he knew they kept up to date on their shots and cleaned themselves properly, however, on bad days Sakusa couldn’t even touch Komori. When his skin would be so sensitive to touch he struggled to breathe with flowing clothing and jumped at every brush against him, his nerves ramped up so high that every touch felt like pain. On those days he could only handle tight and smooth pressure like a skin tight T-shirt or a tank top, something that would hold to his skin without feeling like an extra layer.

“Don’t be idiots.” Sakusa finally said, wiggling his fingers in and out of the curled position. Both players turned to look at him, and he swore they glanced at his fingers, before obediently moving away from each other. Which was weird, because  _ neither _ of those two listened to anyone, no matter what it was about or who said it.

The rest of the drive faded into soft rock from Bokuto's radio and a rather embarrassing conversation of all the times Atsumu had died in video games and how much money Hinata thought he could make from his failures. Apparently Hinata didn’t just know a strange amount of pro-volleyball players, but also a famous CEO and Youtuber and his boyfriends who were both well known in their own communities.

Sakusa couldn’t help but glance at Bokuto when Hinata was talking about the chemical engineer because the white haired man was nodding along like he actually knew what Hinata was saying. Maybe they were just both nuts? That would make a lot of sense actually.

It was almost a relief to arrive at Atsumu’s house, pulling into the parking lot and quickly escaping from the madness that had started to build in the car. How anyone could know so many people and actually remember their names was blowing Sakusa’s mind. Hinata had already named off twenty other people he knew  _ and _ what they did. Sakusa wasn’t even sure what Izuna-san was doing with his life and he talked to the guy twice a week.

Atsumu was first out of the car, leaping around to open Hinata’s door for him and shove him further into the vehicle. He slapped the locking mechanism and slammed the door, looking pleased as he turned and started up the stone path.

Sakusa waited until Hinata had finished laughing and escaped the car before climbing out himself, blinking when he saw Bokuto was waiting for him. Together they followed the two happily bickering children up the steps and waited for Atsumu to finish wrestling with the lock.

“Shinji! I’m home,” Atsumu called, carefully pushing his shoes against the wall and stepping into slippers.

All three of the remaining players turned to each other, mouthing the name confusedly.

“Bokuto, who the fuck is Shinji?” Sakusa whispered and the wing spiker shrugged, looking to Hinata. Hinata was just staring blankly at them though and they all looked up as someone entered the room.

“Ah! Atsu, finally, I was worried you got stuck behind an accident on the highway.” The man said, carefully peeling off gloves and dropping them into the trash can.

“ _ Atsu? _ ” The three whispered at each other again, watching the setter move across the floor and press a kiss on the other man’s forehead as he wound an arm around his waist and turned to look at his teammates.

“This is Watari Shinji, my boyfriend. Watari Shinji, these are the reasons for my night terrors.” Atsumu said simply as if he hadn’t just cracked Sakusa’s view on the world. For his part, Shinji gave Atsumu half a glare, pinching his side for the comment.

“Who would date you?” Sakusa managed to get out after a moment of staring.

“How’d you get someone attractive?” Bokuto asked, head tilted to the side like a dog.

“Setter-libero! From Seijoh! It’s me!” Hinata shouted, hand waving happily in the air as he shoved his feet into slippers and bounded across the room.

“Shoyo-kun is the only one who loves me.” Atsumu sighed dramatically, wiping away a false tear only to get a gentle slap to the back of his head.

“I remember you Hinata-san. It’s been a very long time, I’m surprised you even remember me.” Shinji admitted, a blush creeping up against his dark skin and a hand moving to rub against the shaved head self-consciously.

Sakusa took a moment to take in the other man, moving to let Bokuto go past and meet him as well. The tall wing spiker immediately drew the smaller man into a hug but Watari didn’t seem to mind, only blushing harder when Bokuto crooned about Atsumu finally being an adult. Watari pulled back after a moment, turning give a polite bow to Sakusa.

“Sakusa-san, it’s nice to meet you. I do hope Atsumu isn’t giving you too much trouble.” The man said, his voice softer than Komori’s but with a familiar Miyagi accent Sakusa knew from Hinata. His gaze was gentle, more so than Sakusa thought Atsumu would ever be interested in, but he was mostly muscle and built like a smaller Ojiro Aran. Maybe they had met on the court, Sakusa definitely wouldn’t put it past Atsumu to date an enemy player.

_ Sakusa you’re dating me, _ Inner-Komori said unhelpfully. Sakusa ignored him.

“He gives everyone trouble, but he’s a good setter.” Sakusa said in response to Watari’s eyebrow raise. His silver eyes glowed like steel at his words, softening again at the complement and Sakusa had to admit he almost looked dangerous which was definitely Atsumu’s type.

“I do  _ not _ give everyone trouble, you take that back-” Atsumu paused as he looked around the room curiously, something suspicious in his gaze. Sakusa followed his gaze around the room and couldn’t find anything out of order. It was a nice set up, a low coffee table between a large couch and a TV, a leather armchair beside part of the entertainment center that was stacked with books, the carpet was soft and clean, shelves covered the walls before the kitchen with small anime merchandise and a few medals and a single volleyball. Then he realized what was wrong. He’s seen Atsumu’s locker, he didn’t even know Atsumu knew what the word clean  _ meant _ .

“Shinji, did you clean the house?” Atsumu blinked at the pristine wood floors and dusted shelves. His voice was pitched strangely, however and both Bokuto and Hinata glanced at him as he purposely avoided their gazes. Sakusa wondered if he was allowed to beat the truth out of him in front of his own boyfriend or if that was considered rude

“Well all you said was some important people were coming over.” Watari said, moving his hands to his hips, his lips were pursed as he tried not to smile and failed. “I didn’t know if it was your team manager or Kita-san, or your mother…. I panicked.”

Atsumu cooed, a sound that Sakusa thought he would literally never hear from a mouth that was usually screaming from suffering. Bokuto and Hinata both took wary steps back, eyes widening slightly as Atsumu raised his hands up to squish the cheeks of his boyfriend as he cooed again.

“Shinji, that’s so sweet. Thank you… though that begs the question-“

“No it doesn’t.” Shinji said, poking Atsumu in the forehead.

“Because I know for a fact they were here this morning… Where’s my stuff?”

“Look at the shelves.” Shinji sighed, tilting his head until his cheek was cradled in Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu turned his head, his teammates following his gaze to the shelves on the other wall now decorated in different memorabilia.

“ _ Oh _ , that’s what those are for. I just figured it was for like, fancy plates or something.”

“Love, you can do whatever you want with it, it’s  _ your _ house.”

“.... Oh yeah.”

“Remind me again how you survived on your own before me?” Watari’s voice was fond as he pulled his boyfriend’s hands away from his face and gave him a gentle push towards the couch.

“I didn’t, you’re a gift from the Heavens.” Atsumu tried his sweetest voice but it didn’t seem to work against Watari’s eye roll. “Gift that keeps on giving? Prettiest...Second prettiest boy around?”

“Okay, go sit down before you dig yourself a hole you can’t get out of. And let Sakusa-san sit in the armchair, he doesn’t need your cooties all over him.” Watari said, annoyed, but his face was soft as he patted Atsumu’s cheek and pushed him into the back of the couch. “I have to finish cooking, do not ruin anything or I will call Kita-san.”

Atsumu gave a visible shudder before hopping over the back of the couch and patting out a rhythm on the cushion next to him. Hinata bounced after Watari for a minute, saying something too soft to hear before he was moving to sit opposite Atsumu, turning and patting with him while staring Bokuto down.

Bokuto laughed, reaching over to ruffle Hinata’s hair before moving to sit between them. Leaving the leather armchair for Sakusa.

He eyed it warily. He liked leather products, they didn’t hold allergens or hair or scents in them like other textiles. Still, when was the last time it was cleaned? This was still Atsumu’s house and Sakusa had seen the inside of his locker.

“It’s been wiped down properly.” Sakusa jumped when the voice muttered past him, quiet enough that the three others couldn’t hear but Watari just smiled at him when he glared over at the passing man. He was holding three beer bottles and moving to the back of the couch.

Sakusa slipped behind him as Watari passed the bottles to Hinata and Bokuto, teasingly waving the other above Atsumu’s head. Atsumu didn’t even attempt to steal it, tilting his head back and pouting dramatically. He let out a low whine as Shinji put the cold bottle against his forehead and held it there for a moment before finally passing it over. Atsumu took it but didn’t open it, twisting around to wrap long fingers around Watari’s wrist and pulled him back. Watari moved easily like it was a game they were used to playing, leaning down with a smile so fond Sakusa wanted to call Komori and tell him to hurry up because he missed him. The kiss was brief, almost quick enough to be missed but Atsumu still had the dumbest look on his face as Watari pulled away.

It was such a different aspect of Atsumu’s personality that Sakusa couldn’t help but stare at him and try to configure this Atsumu with the wild child he knew from Youth Camp and the slightly mature yet more insane adult Atsumu from his team. He glanced at Hinata, intelligent brown eyes looking over Atsumu and then meeting his in the middle. Hinata shrugged, taking the offered bottle opener and tossing the cap to Atsumu who immediately tried to get it in the trash.

“How long have you and Watari-san been together?” Hinata asked, watching the bottlecap land in the trash can easily. Bokuto tried to copy Atsumu only for it to bounce off the wall instead, Atsumu laughed and stood up to grab the small pointy lid. He twisted and tossed it over his shoulder, landing in the trash with a smug smile.

“Hmm… Two years? Give or take a few months. He used to live in Miyazaki so we didn’t get to see each other much, but he moved to be closer to his publisher and me.”

“So you managed to keep a secret boyfriend for two years?” Bokuto blinked, Sakusa shifting to get comfortable in the chair before finally just standing and trying to get rid of the restless energy.

“Bokuto, you literally never shut up about Keiji-kun, I’m surprised you even know my name sometimes.” Atsumu snickered at the offended look on Bokuto's face. “Shinji likes to keep things on the downlow, but he wanted to meet all of you. Not even the coach knows, only Kita-san and my brother and really only because ‘Samu doesn’t tell me when he visits.”

Hinata cooed, bouncing in place and falling against Bokuto to look over his shoulder at his setter. The two wing spikers looked like excitable dogs and Sakusa stepped a little further away from them in case they decided a group hug was necessary.

“Aww, Atsumu-san do you talk about us?” Hinata gasped, looking even more excited.

“I think that means…” Bokuto started, moving to his feet.

“No it does not, it does not mean whatever crap is about to come out of your mouth.” Atsumu said warily, taking a step away from the couch. For once, Sakusa felt for him.

“It means Tsum-tsum likes us!” Bokuto shouted, dashing around the couch and Hinata moved from the other side, squishing the setter between them in one giant hug. Behind them the trash can fell as Bokuto's leg bumped it and Hinata’s head shifted a picture frame.

“No… I.. Don’t.” Atsumu wheezed out of the stranglehold they had on him. Sakusa blinked at the soft look that settled on Atsumu’s face even as he tried to gently shove them off. Bokuto was right, Atsumu _ did _ like them.

Sakusa couldn’t say why is was such a revelation, sure he knew Atsumu didn’t actually hate them. Otherwise he wouldn’t keep a pack of face masks and wipes in his backpack, or have Akaashi and Komori on speed dial, or keep snacks for Hinata’s blood sugar or-

Sakusa stared blankly at the cuddling group as it hit him that Atsumu  _ really _ liked them. He probably thought they were friends,  _ all _ of them. He even brought them over to meet his boyfriend that he kept hidden from everyone, even the coach. He hadn’t even blinked at bringing Sakusa over. Had he planned this? Had he been planning a devilish way to get Sakusa to his house to be friendly for a while? Is that why Watari hadn’t brought Sakusa a beer, had Atsumu already warned him Sakusa didn’t drink?

“Disgusting.” Sakusa curled his lip as the two wing spikers both planted slobbery kisses on Atsumu’s unwilling cheeks. The three just laughed, Atsumu’s tongue sticking out at him.

“Calm down you wolverine, we won’t hug you.” And Sakusa knew they wouldn’t. Because. They. Were. His. Friends. He needed to quit this team, immediately.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped in Komori’s number.

_Me:_ _I swear if you’re sitting around drinking a mimosa while I am SUFFERING, I will break up with you_

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: Can I even drink mimosas? _

Kiyoomi pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he’d decided to fall in love with someone so… Komori.

_ Me: Komori, please. _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: I’m really stuck in traffic love  _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: It can’t be that bad, the boys like you a lot and they know you pretty well _

_ Me: Don’t remind me _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: Come on, Atsumu’s letting you meet his boyfriend you should be grateful _

_ Me: how do you know about him?? _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: How do you think Atsumu convinced me to convince you to go over? I knew you’d feel touched that he was sharing such a big secret with you, I just didn’t think you’d die if you knew they liked you for you _

_ Me: They’re… not the worst _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: So you ARE just grumpy they love you _

_ Me: shut up _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: I Love you so much sometimes _

_ Me: Shut Up _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: I love you soooo much _

_ Me: SHUT Up _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: Hey, Kiyoomi _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: I love you _

_ Me: …. _

_ Me: Love you too _

_ The Love of Your GODDAMN Life: GREAT NOW HAVE FUN WITH YOUR F R I E N D S _

_ Me: I take back my love _

_ Me: … No I don’t, but please rescue me soon I miss you _

Sakusa sighed, mentally able to hear the cackling of his boyfriend. He was ridiculous. He turned back towards the snuggle pile when his eye caught on the book shelf. His first instinct was that he was surprised Atsumu could even read anything other than volleyball manuals. His second was that the  _ entire _ thing was dusted. Sakusa level dusting. Under the books, between them, under the bookshelf in the small corners of the slab of wood.

He turned as Watari exited the kitchen, looking at the two wing spikers harassing his boyfriends. In one hand he had a tray of snacks, actual vegetables and fruits splayed out.

“Alright boys, let Tsum-tsum go before you knock something over.” Watari laughed, shaking his head at them 

“Shinji, don’t start with that name.” Atsumu whined, trying to reach for orange slices that were maneuvered away from him.

“Sorry, snacks are only for volleyball players who don’t make a mess of my living room.” Watari said easily, turning away and laying the platter on the coffee table before offering Sakusa wrapped chopsticks. Behind him, the boys immediately untangled themselves and grabbed the trashcan and picture frame in a panicked moment before Atsumu tackled his boyfriend.

For his part, Watari barely swayed with the movement, still smiling angelically with his soft round eyes that seemed to be burning with revenge once Atsumu let go. Akaashi would like him, Komori would really like him.

Sakusa took the chopsticks, retreating to the safety of the chair while Bokuto and Hinata squabbled over the couch. He leaned forward and snagged a slice of strawberry with the chopsticks, pulling down his mask and popping it in his mouth, grateful he wouldn’t have to get the juice all over his hands.

“Babe, you said  _ your _ living room.” Atsumu said, finally releasing Watari from his unnecessary hold. Watari turned and pushed him away with a finger a few steps.

“I did. Because I cleaned it, therefore it’s mine.”

“Bah, that’s not how it works. I’ve done your laundry more times than I can count and I don’t claim your clothes.” Atsumu waved the remark off.

“I dare you to, I would  _ love _ to see you try and fit into my pants.” Watari smirked at the idea, before sighing and looking up at his taller boyfriend. “I basically live here, I might as well call it mine. Though if it’s going to cause an aneurysm I can take it back.”

“No!” Atsumu shook his head, pinching his lips shut and mimicking throwing away the key. “I’m sitting down now, how much longer on dinner?”

“It’s simmering, give it three minutes or so? Should be done.” Watari said, snorting when both Bokuto and Hinata’s heads shot up.

“Dinner?” They said together, eyes widening and the strawberry piece in Hinata’s mouth nearly falling out.

“I already told you that you were staying for dinner, it was like two hours ago, how did you two forget?” Atsumu blinked confusedly at them as he leaned forward and pulled Watari backwards onto his lap and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You’re eating it too Omi-kun. No choice.”

Sakusa glowered at him, holding up a middle finger. Dinner did actually sound good, it was a little early but he had an hours drive back to his house and he was starving after practice. He leaned back further into the cushion, just barely noticing the pinpricks against his skin from contact.

“What are we having?” He finally asked.

“Oyakodon over rice.” Watari hummed, fingers sliding over Atsumu’s hair and pushing it back into small spikes. “Komori-san can have some as well when he arrives, I made sure. I used Tamari instead of soy sauce.”

Sakusa blinked. Then glanced at Hinata who suddenly whistled and looked away and Atsumu who moved his head to bury his face in Watari’s shoulder instead. He opened his mouth to interrogate but a timer went off in the kitchen and Watari pushed his boyfriend’s face into Bokuto's arm as he stood, making his way to the kitchen.

Sakusa glared at his teammates, only Bokuto looking particularly innocent as he shoved a piece of raw broccoli in his mouth. He stood, following the other man into the kitchen. He almost whipped around to smack their heads as they exploded into whispers.

Instead, he stepped into the kitchen, barely getting a glance at himself as Watari pulled the pan off the stove and started dishing up bowls of rice.

“What did they tell you?” Sakusa asked after it became clear Watari wasn’t going to make the first move. Watari turned and smiled, a blinding sweet and innocent smile that Sakusa knew meant trouble. It was Komori’s favorite grin right before he bullied Sakusa into doing something he didn't want to.

“What do you mean?” He hummed, tilting his head in a way designed to throw off all but the harshest of people but Sakusa hadn’t known Komori for six years to fall for something so simple.

“Hinata and Miya, they said something to you.”

“I would hope my boyfriend and his friend have said things to me, otherwise something’s wrong.”

“What did they say?” Sakusa glowered at him, teeth almost bared. Watari eyed him, probably wondering if he could out stubborn him.

“.... They both warned me about Komori-san’s diet because Atsumu plans on making him stay for dinner as well.” Watari said after a minute and a shrug. He turned and held out a bowl for him as Sakusa’s mouth opened. “And if you think of saying no for any reason other than not being okay, I don’t want to hear it. If it’s just because you don’t want to be friendly then you can sit your butt on that chair and glare at dinner until it’s time to leave. Atsumu put a lot of work into cleaning this house this morning and asking me to clean the rest hoping to bring not just Hinata-kun and Bokuto-san over but you as well. He might act the fool, and he might even bring me in on it to pretend he doesn’t care about you so he can keep his pride but I think you know him more than enough to know just how much this means to him to have all of you here. So. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

Sakusa slowly closed his mouth, accepting the bowl with a quiet thanks. Watari didn’t move, eyes narrowed like silver arrows and waiting for his response. For such a soft looking man, he was as dangerous looking as a wolf on the hunt.

Sakusa shifted, unnerved for once in his life. It wasn’t often that people could tell when he just didn’t want to be nice versus not feeling well, but he also had relaxed more than he expected in the little time they’d been here. Perhaps it would be okay to stay a little longer…

“I… What are you doing?” Sakusa turned as his eyes caught the reflection of movement on the microwave. In the doorway, Hinata, Atsumu, and Bokuto were all trying to lean on each other and listen in. Then a second head popped around beside Atsumu’s. Komori.

“I dunno, what’re you doin?” Komori purred, grinning ear to ear.

“.... How long have you been here?” Sakusa finally asked Bokuto, ignoring his boyfriend who let out a squawk.

“The last twelve seconds, we only got to hear Shin-chan ask what you wanted to do. We had to let Toya-kun in.” Bokuto admitted, his lips twisting downwards and hair deflating for a moment before he perked back up. “So? Whatcha gonna do?”

“Why does Shinji get Shin-chan and I’m fucking Tsum-tsum?” Atsumu asked, elbowing Bokuto off of him and into Komori. Komori grabbed Hinata to steady himself only to drag him down with him, leaving only Atsumu standing. At least, until Hinata managed to twist and grab his ankle to pull him down on top of them.

“My entire life I thought I’d be the Oikawa of the relationship, turns out I’m the Iwaizumi.” Watari muttered and Sakusa tilted his head curiously before moving to step over the struggling pile. They froze until his foot hit the ground on the other side in the clear, then they were wrestling again, Komori more than happy to join into the impromptu session.

A moment later Sakusa could hear the patter of feet as Watari maneuvered around the pile and took Atsumu’s spot on the couch. Behind them the four were still squabbling, Hinata almost making it out before Bokuto leaped and pinned him back down, squeals of laughter erupting from the small man as Atsumu started to tickle him mercilessly.

“I’m partial to action but Atsumu prefers the documentary movies. What about you?” Watari asked smoothly, completely at peace with the squabbling going on behind him. He didn’t even flinch as a foot smacked the back of the couch, instead he just hummed and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels.

“I like dramas, but action are good too.” Sakusa said, glancing over at the pile as he noticed Bokuto trying to make an escape. “Miya, three o’clock.”

Atsumu twisted and dug his hands into Bokuto's pants, yanking him down as Komori pounced on his back and pinned both under his weight. He held up his fists in victory only to get knocked backwards as Hinata shoved his shoulders and stood, bowing dramatically. Komori swung his legs to knock Hinata free from his throne and leapt to lay down on him. Hinata let out a feral screech, and Atsumu and Bokuto immediately set to trying to free their trapped teammate.

“Motoya’s extremely ticklish on his hips.” Sakusa said, popping a piece of rice and chicken in his mouth.

“Kiyoomi-kun!” Komori yelled, looking betrayed before two sets of hands descended on his hips and he was squealing and fighting to break free.

“Atsumu’s legs are ticklish as well,” Watari said just as boredly, settling on a crime show.

“Shinji! No. No, no, no, no, no Bokuto you get away from me!” Bokuto's eyes lit on his new prey, one hand going to tickle both of them as Hinata wiggled free and stood behind him safely.

Sakusa glanced at Watari, sitting peacefully on his couch as everything went to hell behind him. It almost reminded him of their captain Meian-san when Bokuto would invariably act out or Hinata would drag Sakusa into their scuffles between practice matches.

Sakusa jumped as his chair shook, looking over the armrest at Komori. He had one hand on the arm of the seat, the other flailing wildly as Hinata tugged on both of his legs to keep him from escaping. Sakusa watched apathetically, carefully pushing his chopsticks into his rice. He held up a single finger and shoved it under the hand Komori had on the chair, flicking it off.

Komori flopped onto the ground, finally admitting defeat. Hinata crowed his winnings until Bokuto grabbed him from behind, squeezing him until Hinata finally gave in. Both of them looked around for the last remaining fool, only to find him already crawling on the couch, curled against his boyfriend.

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at them, one arm wrapping around his boyfriend and tucking them closer together.

“If either of you touch Shinji, he will bite you and I will not take you to get a rabies shot.” Atsumu said cheerfully, squeaking when Shinji jabbed him lightly with the chopsticks.

“Go get your own bowl, and bring one for Komori-san as well. Bokuto-kun, Hinata-kun, your bowls are in the kitchen.” Watari said, shooing his boyfriend off.

Komori finally picked himself up, sitting against the bottom of the chair. As close to Sakusa as he could be without brushing against him.

“That’s not really necessary, Watari-kun! But thank you.. Oh and thank you for taking care of Kiyoomi-kun! And for the Oyakodon, it smells delicious!” Komori chirped, gratefully taking the bowl and chopsticks from Atsumu. Sakusa leaned his hand down, gently fluffing it through Komori’s hair for a second before pulling away as the texture got to be too much. He hadn’t been wrong earlier, somehow being with these idiots had  _ actually _ relaxed him in a way usually only being alone or with Komori could do.

“Shinji-kun, do you like Motoya-kun more than me?” Atsumu asked, voice pitched dramatically. Sakusa glanced up at Watari’s noncommittal grunt and blinked at the light blush that dappled Watari’s skin. Komori put down the piece of chicken in his chopsticks, looking both amused and concerned for Watari.

“Watari-kun?” Komori hummed, getting an almost gleeful look on his face as Watari stared dead into the TV as if they couldn't see the dark blush now rising up further and pursed lips of embarrassment.

“Shinji, oh my gods.” Atsumu snickered, completely unconcerned about Watari’s reactions. Atsumu slid his arms around him, shaking him gently with a whine.

“ _ Shut up! _ I’m sitting next to the best libero from high school, and one of the most renowned in this generation of varsity players, what am I supposed to do? Ignore him?” Watari hissed, covering his face with one hand as Atsumu burst into laughter.

“Babe,  _ I’m _ the number one setter from high school, and I got just as many offers as Tobio-kun.”

“Eh, not as cool.” Watari waved him off.

Sakusa settled back in the chair to watch the mess unfold. Atsumu’s gaze flickered through multiple emotions like a fast forwarding of a video, before he finally just tilted his head like a pouty dog. He blinked rapidly at his boyfriend.

“Not as… How is that not as cool? I got signed on before Komori did! I went to the Olympics! Granted, I didn’t play because Tobio-kun got my spot, but I was brought along as the backup. I got more offers than him, I arm wrestled Ushijima!” Atsumu said, voice hysterical and whiny.

“Atsu, I played with Oikawa for two years and I’ve known him for seven. I’ve met Kageyama-kun multiple times, Shigeru is my best friend and he’s introduced me to both Semi-san and Shirabu-kun. I met Oikawa’s idol, I’ve met hundreds of setters who were good. But the only other famous libero I’ve ever actually gotten to meet is Noya-kun and he’s… adorable but not the same as meeting  _ Komori Motoya _ .”

“.... I have to break up with you. I... am I not more adorable than Motoya-kun? Am I not enough?” Atsumu’s hysterical voice dropped into his fakest voice, one Sakusa had only heard when Atsumu wanted to get a snack out of Hinata. Watari didn’t seem fazed regardless, rolling his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend. Behind them, Hinata and Bokuto were watching it like a tennis match, occasionally shoveling food into their mouths.

“One, no. You are not more adorable than Komori-san. It’s not your fault, it’s a libero thing, we’re all just absolutely perfect.” Watari crooned, pitching his voice to match his boyfriend’s dramatic state mockingly. “And two, you’re more than enough for me to spend the rest of my life with. But not enough for me to beg a signed picture from.”

“Well I didn’t want to sign anything anyways.” Atsumu humphed, turning his head away as if his arms weren’t still wrapped possesively around Watari. Watari just rolled his eyes, more than used to the behavior.

“Hey, Komori-san.”

“Toya-kun.”

Hinata and Bokuto's heads appeared on either side of the couple, both gleaming with amusement and malice. Komori blinked in surprise at both of them, guessing they were going to ask for a signature for Watari but not really sure why they looked like… well, jackals.

“What? You two back off, if anyones getting his signature for  _ my _ boyfriend it’s going to be me.” Atsumu insisted, letting go of Watari to shove his hands in their faces and push them away.

“Nope! You were being mean to Watari-san, as a friend of Oikawa-san I must defend him.” Hinata said, hand over his heart only to yelp as his bowl nearly tipped over and he had to drive down to grab it.

“And as a friend of Shoyo, who is a friend of whoever this Oikawa guy is, I must also defend Shin-chan!” Bokuto said, sticking his tongue onto the hand in front of him and grinning when Atsumu squealed.

“Funny, how you two think Motoya’s just going to give you his signature. He has some pride you know.” Sakusa cut in, glaring back as three pairs of eyes landed on him. Predatory eyes made to find weaknesses. An owl, a crow, and a fox, all hungry for the next fight.

Watari leaned back slightly as the argument started, maneuvering around Atsumu’s arms until he could turn his back to him to keep him from knocking over his food. He swiped Atsumu and Hinata’s bowls and laid them on the coffee table, not surprised that Bokuto had already finished.

“I am so sorry about them… Particularly my idiot.” Watari said, inclining his head to Komori. The libero just laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Sakusa likes to talk a lot of crap about always being mature but he is usually the one who starts the arguments over anything. He just enjoys chaos but doesn’t like it to be pointed out to him.” Komori looked up at his boyfriend, already leaning forward, chopsticks jabbing the air as he argued. His eyes lit up, glowing with passion as he ‘defended’ Komori’s honor.

No matter how many times Sakusa had insisted he wasn’t friends with his teammates, Komori could always tell he was lying. From the way his voice softened when he complained, to the small gifts and momentos he would come back from Tokyo with each chosen specifically for one of the three. If he truly didn’t like them, he wouldn’t even talk about them, wouldn’t acknowledge their presence except on court. Instead he’d taken each one of them through a Sakusa Certified Cleaning and General Health course, hidden as an argument, so he would be safe to highfive, bump shoulders, and even give into the occasional shoving match.

“Were you a libero?” Komori asked, changing the subject before they got drawn into the argument with the four idiots. Watching them counter each other’s points and switch sides left and right was more amusing from the sidelines, Komori knew they only had one brain cell but he didn’t realize they were playing volleyball with it in every conversation.

“Mm? Yes, I used to play for Aoba Johsai. I played a little in college but I was never any good.” Watari admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Now I’m a writer, but I still play every now and then.”

“I mean you can’t have been terrible, I don’t think Atsumu would be able to live with himself if he dated someone terrible at volleyball.”

“That is true,” Watari nodded, holding up a hand to ward off one of Atsumu’s swinging arms. “I remember when he found out Hinata-kun only started playing in highschool, I thought he was going to pass out because he’d told a ‘noob’ he was going to set for him one day.”

“Wait… Is that true Atsumu-san?” Hinata’s voice pitched and suddenly Atsumu was defending against all three of his teammates. He gave his boyfriend a helpless look before turning to Sakusa.

“I remember you saying that you didn’t think Bokuto was worth the oxygen he uses to shout.”

“And I stand by it.” Sakusa shrugged, looking unperturbed by Bokuto's new argument against him.

“Ah… Perhaps Sakusa isn’t the only one who enjoys chaos.” Komori hummed, only getting a happy eyes pinched shut smile from Watari. 

It was nice. A nice meal, surrounded by friends, a fun argument that was more for saying more words than the other person than an actual fight, safe and warm with the TV playing in the background.

Sakusa wasn’t sure when he became aware of his fingers slowly sliding through Komori’s hair. Sometime between Hinata insisting Oikawa could arm wrestle Bokuto and Bokuto's claims that he could actually read books longer than fifteen pages. Komori’s body had shifted until he was between his legs, head resting on Sakusa’s knee as he stroked through the soft strands.

Komori himself was quietly talking to Watari about a novel they had both read. Watari had been moved back onto Atsumu’s lap, half a shield from Hinata’s bouncing and poking hands and half keeping Atsumu from pulling Bokuto into another head rub. More beers littered the table, and Bokuto was doing his best to keep up with the argument and text his boyfriend Akaashi.

Komori looked up as Sakusa’s fingers stilled, nuzzling at them curiously. Sakusa looked back down at him, wondering how long he’d actually been petting him. How long ago had he managed to relax so completely around all of them that he’d managed to calm himself down into actually being able to touch someone again.

“Ready to go home?” Komori asked, curious but drowsy and Sakusa immediately felt guilty. He’d driven four hours to get down from Matsumoto, got stuck in traffic and still had to drive an hour home.

“Yeah, I think it’s time. You need rest.” Sakusa said softly, leaning down until he could press a kiss against his forehead.

“I need rest? I can go for the next sixty years,” Komori insisted past a yawn.

“Oh are you guys leavin’?” Atsumu asked, blinking in surprise before his eyes landed on Komori. “Ah, yeah, you should get goin… Want any Oyakodon for home?”

“I don’t want to be a bother-” Komori started but Atsumu just waved him off, gently moving out from under Watari and heading into the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it, less leftovers means less my brother can rob from me when he visits. Just make sure you bring back the containers eventually.”

“Aww, well, it’s been fun.” Bokuto sighed, finishing his text and smiling brightly over at Sakusa. “We should hang out more, you’re a lot of fun when you relax. It’s great to hang out with you, Kiyoomi-kun!”

Sakusa blinked twice. Fun? Him?

Komori lifted a hand and covered his mouth before he could say anything scathing, pointing to the half-asleep Hinata on Bokuto's lap. Hinata was curled up, one arm wrapped around Bokuto's arm and face pressed against it. The other hand was making grabby hands at Bokuto's phone, trying to take it from the other Wing spiker to send a photo to Akaashi.

Hinata glanced up as Atsumu brought in the food container, then smiled brightly at Komori and Sakusa.

“We should do this again! We used to do this all the time at Karasuno, it feels just like we’re a family!” He chirped before smashing his cheek back onto Bokuto's arm. “I’m glad you feel better Sakusa-san… If you tell us you don’t feel good… We’ll help ya out, no problem.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Atsumu said, offering his hand to pull Komori to his feet. “You don’t have to fight every battle on your own.”

Sakusa grunted but inclined his head at both Atsumu and Bokuto, a silent thanks without needing to make this even more gushy than it was. They were sweet, and perhaps in a way, they were truly becoming family. 

Atsumu had hidden his boyfriend away for  _ two years _ and yet he’d brought them to meet him without hesitation. He’d cleaned up so Sakusa would be comfortable and shifted the meal plan gluten-free for Komori’s gluten allergy. Hinata had also checked to make sure Watari knew about the allergy. All three of them had purposefully avoided contact because they knew it had been a rough day, yet hadn’t shoved him out of any conversations and left it clear he was welcome to join in at any moment.

He needed to leave before he felt the urge to thank them or worse, admit to being their friend.

Sakusa stood up, bowing his head a little further for Watari before following Komori on his way out. Komori waved excitedly at the others, keys jingling in his hands.

“See you guys later! We should all go out for ramen or something soon, bye Shinji-kun!” He chirped happily, grinning wider when Watari’s cheeks started to grow dark again and he had the audacity to say  _ Sakusa _ enjoyed chaos. Atsumu stuck out his tongue at both of them before grinning and bouncing onto the couch next to Hinata and Bokuto.

Hinata was probably going to be asleep by the time Sakusa made it to the car, but Bokuto atleast looked awake enough to distract Atsumu from sending Sakusa memes all night.

Sakusa paused in the doorway, shoes already pulled on, and glanced over the three idiots- no. His teammates. His…. friends.

“Lets go. Have a good night.” He called behind him, pulling on his mask against the cold air.

“So, how was dinner with friends? Better than sitting in a dark locker room?” Komori hummed, unlocking the car and leaning on it. Sakusa glared at him before relaxing and glancing fondly up at the house as he slid into the vehicle.

“It wouldn’t kill me if I had to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again Sakusa’s touch sensitivity is based on my own. Whenever I’ve had a very stressful day or I’m tired I can be extremely sensitive to light touches and can’t handle certain clothing. However tight fitting shirts can be very helpful for me to calm down, or until I destress. Sometimes my friends can help by just being with me without forcing me to interact but not letting me fall into a depression or anxious mess thinking about things touching me.  
> All the boys are very respectful of Sakusa’s boundaries and want to show him he’s always welcome with them. Which is why Atsumu invites him along, he knows Sakusa would just drive himself nuts while alone but would also hate to be the center of attention, so inviting him over to meet the bf would remove that pressure while also making it clear that they respect and love him.


End file.
